


Tracking

by WilyMech



Series: Mysterious Origins [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Gladiators, M/M, Prostitution, Rape Aftermath, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound as an Enforcer before and after he met Mirage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was the time that Hound felt the need that there was a greater purpose in life for him as a mech. At one time he thought he was naïve in the belief that everyone has something good about them. Trailcutter call him naïve once when he set out to become an Enforcer in Kaon. The engex did not taste the same without his best friend and former lover. Mirage is going through his own set of turmoil. Hound understood that being whole again is important and one of his many regrets he could never help Trailcutter when he needed it. Megatron did. 

At the End of the Golden Age

Hound drove for miles looking at the sparkling city of Kaon. It is not as beautiful as the Crystal City where the noble Towers are and spiral to top to reach the stars. Nor it as lovely as the pristine city of Iacon but Kaon is chosen to be place to bring some sort of dignity to lawlessness of the pits and matches. Trailbreaker went to Iacon and he Hound went to this city. 

“This place needs a good spark.” Whispered in fervent belief that he could make difference in someone’s life and by helping them it is for Hound. Hound wish it did not drive Trailbreaker away from him. Hound main contact and recruiter is a mech name Jazz. 

The visor mech is waiting for him at the city gates. Jazz is not all he expects from someone from the hall of musical university but he is a master of improvisation both in and out of being an Enforcer. Jazz from what Hound was able to look up is second only to the station Captain named Prowl. Like many partners both are rumored to be lovers. 

“Heh…” smirk the black and white mech from the shadows. “I was able trace yer pokes in data files before ye came here.”

Hound gaze went over the gate. It is purely functional for defense and screening of travelers and allows Jazz plenty shadows to hide in. However, his sense of smell works but it serve no advantage to strange mechs but even then Jazz ‘s scent is out of place. There is faint scent of Polihexian Energon on him. Buried but still there not easily track. 

“I do admit I am not good as some at finding buried files on people.” Spoke Hound  
Jazz merely frown at that. “Yer better than most and so why a tracker or scout comes here?”

Hound merely look at the data padd that Jazz has in his hands. It is a test of some sort. “No doubt my superiors put me down to noble spark and that is a bit naïve. I believe simply I can do the most good here.”

“Yer good at detecting dirty Enforcers.” Spoke Jazz

“Is that why Prowl approve my transfer to Koan.” 

“Mostly.” Spoke Jazz in a frown. “We had an Enforcer that quit on us. He left to become a detective. Like ye he believe he could do more good that way.”

“I am scout Lt. Jazz but not a detective.” Spoke Hound

“Yer good enough for tha rank.” Spoke Jazz “It is Jazz. By the way ye will be answering to meh not Prowl. Tha Commander is often away with his little projects. Also he not as open as some after his lover left him after some bad break up.”

Hound could tell that Jazz is openly hostile to Commander ex-lover. It is another file that the Commander love a Noble but is jilted because of class difference between a forged mech and Constructed cold. Hound wonder how much is Jazz is aware that he reveals when showing his emotion. 

“The rumors I find is true that you love Commander Prowl.” Spoke Hound.

Jazz visor lit up and smirk a bit. “Yer good at reading emotions.”

“Emotions affect the scent being released it is up to my interpertations.” Spoke Hound “I am not as good as a profiler Jazz but I can see it in your body language. It is there but very subtle.”  
“Ah guess it is time ta let you in.” spoke Jazz knocking on the door. “Not many come here willing.”

“The kid.” Spoke Hound looking at the young Praxian

“Ah he is Bluestreak….” Spoke Jazz “He is good but not as good as Detective as Nightbeat.”

“I am from Praxus and wow you are actually tracker and scout.” Spoke the Grey Praxian “I bet you seen the wilds of Cybertron and turbo foxes. Are they pretty. I mean the Turbo-foxes.” 

“I am Hound.” Spoke Hound “Wild is pretty in its own way.”

Bluestreak merely smile at Jazz and give a slight cant of respect to the Lieutenant. “I was never assign as undercover cop because Prowl says I talk too much. I mean look at me. I am not that attractive or cute. Not a racer or a seeker in function.”

“It is your disposition that does not lend itself to undercover.” Spoke Hound kindly noting Jazz expression. “I would like to borrow Bluestreak if you don’t mind.”

“Mean for a date?” spoke Bluestreak

“Ah never heard of ye swinging for Praxian frames.” Spoke Jazz in a puzzled.

“A guide for Kaon.” Spoke Hound

Jazz canted his helm. “Ah well that can be arrange, but may ah ask why Blue?”

“Bluestreak is probably absorb the local lore of the city.” Spoke Hound


	2. Introduction Kaon

Hound is correct about Bluestreak the Praxian could talk but he knew most of the local lore that happens to be legal. However, getting shadier tour of Kaon is going require Jazz or some other undercover agent. Right now Hound is more concern about getting lay of the land or city in this case. That means that Bluestreak is the unofficial tour guide to Kaon sites in the city. 

“This is the bazaar….” Spoke Bluestreak “The more interesting stuff is peddle on the streets while the more exotic stuff is sold in the shops. This is one few places where there is great local talk. Oh that vendor has the best sticks in town!”

“What is your impression of the Captain Prowl.” Spoke Hound curious to know what the superior is like.

“He is good.” Spoke Bluestreak in a frown. “I mean at his job. I am not good at being Enforcer and enforcing the law but Prowl says I am excellent at Public Relations. “

“I though he has some personal problems because of his break-up.” Spoke Hound

“Uh you mean Tumbler?” ask Bluestreak

“Who?” ask Hound curious “Tumbler is the name of the Noble?”

Bluestreak frown and stop for moment. “Tumbler is the ex-partner to Captain Prowl as an Enforcer but Mirage is the Noble. My impression is that the Captain does not care one way or the other for Mirage.” The tone is oddly censorious but Hound had problems to tell who it is directed at. “Mirage is a beauty if you like racing frames and he has sad optics. The truth is I never consider them to be a relationship it seems to me that it is based upon on an illusion. So my advice it is best not to mention either mechs to Prowl.”

“I will take your advice Bluestreak.” Smiled Hound kindly

“Jazz says you have excellent sense of smell.” Spoke Bluestreak  
“That I do.” Answer Hound “Right now it does me little good because I am new to the area. It works like this I need to know what scents are native or foreign to the area. I can smell all them right now but I do not know how to interpret the scent so I can act on it.”

“I thought I was being useful.” Spoke Bluestreak

“I ask for you because you know the locals and it does help.” Spoke Hound

“So you are training your sense of smell…” spoke Bluestreak

“Basically.” Spoke Hound “How about we get some rust sticks it is my treat?”

Bluestreak nodded and got a pad out and show Hound. “This is an update of the Gladiator pits. I know that some parts of Cybertron do not have these fights. Many here go to relieve some stress…”

“Bluestreak, I do not enjoy violence for the sake of it.” Spoke Hound “I am capable of it, and had resorted to it because there is no alternative. I do not consider it really good form entertainment.”

“I understand.” Spoke Bluestreak “I go because I met some fighter there that I like. Also having contacts there is good to get information on what is happening on the streets. The smells there….”

“The scents of the Gladiator pits of dried energon…” spoke Hound “I had been to the pits and places like ilk to train my sense of smell. It is one of those places where one scent overwhelms and masks another. What I smell there is dried energon mixed with transfluid…”

“I see.” Spoke Bluestreak “I am nervous going to pits.”

“You must like the mech a lot to go there.” Spoke Hound  
“Well yes but I sense danger there.” Spoke Bluestreak. “Megatron, he is a gladiator but he is real power of that place.”

“Does the Gladiator’s pits are what shaping Kaon these days?”

Bluestreak nodded. “It said on the streets that some of the Enforcers are in league with them.”

“Who says that?” ask Hound

“The people.” Spoke Bluestreak “My friends do not wish to see me at the Pits either.”

Hound nodded and listen Bluestreak talk about his two gladiator friends name of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker but some of things leave the scout pondering. Prowl leaves a lot of questions. Hound took a liberty of seeing the Captain love interest is Mirage. Hound even from the holos something is not adding up the optics of the blue and white racer is disinterest. Even when picture together Mirage and Prowl show two people together not lovers and it is all in body language. 

Mirage’s frame is beautiful as Bluestreak stated but there something is not adding up to him. Rung is good teacher when it came to psychological profiling and with Smokescreen helping him. Hound easily became the best tracker around he knew he need to understand his quarry. However, Hound knew he will stick out more than Bluestreak just going to the pit. Speaking about beautiful mechs a gold one is watching them from afar. 

Joor later

Hound spotted the gold mech trailing him so the tracker detours to the park. Ah the scent of energon is faint but it is there and he comes from the pit. There are other scents that made this mech stand out mixture paints, brushes, and artistic materials are hidden under the fancy oils. 

“You are an interesting mech.” Spoke Hound  
“I look out what concerns me and my twin.” Spoke the yellow mech

“You mean Bluestreak.” Spoke Hound “His scent is on you.”

“Blue, said you have a sharp nose.” Smiled the gladiator. “I am call Sunstreaker and Blue is too trusting and innocent for this city.”

“Ah I see.” Spoke Hound “Bluestreak is very knowledgeable to the city. He did mention he wanted see two friends. So you are going warn me to stay away from the Bluestreak.”

“Yeah, that was the intention.” Spoke Sunstreaker “I watched you but you were always polite and treated Blue with respect. You were not after his valve or spike.”

“How crude.” Spoke Hound 

“My idiot brother is right though.” Spoke Sunstreaker “Jazz would never allow you to accompany, Blue, anywhere if did not respect him. I hate that, Sideswipe, is right you know. I rather not have Blue come to the pits. You need dirt on Enforcers.”

“That is true I do.” Spoke Hound “However, no offense any information you give me is suspect. I do not trust you.”

Sunstreaker just laughed “Man you are naïve to think I trust you. I think you may be of some use.”

“I still need to borrow Bluestreak to get to know this city better.” Spoke Hound

“Blue, knows this city well.” Spoke Sunstreaker “Hound, you far more observant than you let on. Jazz is good at getting data from seedier places but he does not always follow the talk of the streets but Blue does. No one in Kaon takes Blue seriously.”  
“You would like me to keep an optic on him.”


	3. Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound meets Sideswipe and Prowl for the first time. Realizes that Jazz/Prowl relationship is not what it is.

It is rare that Hound is called in for a pleasure mech being well raped by a client. However, Jazz insisted that this pleasure mech knows him by designation and refuses to speak to the other enforcers. Hound’s specialty was not comforting the victim but hunting down the perp who did the crime. Normally Bluestreak help soothe the frayed circuits of the victims of crime but Jazz also noted that the mech in question refused to see and much less speak to former. Hound slowly heads to the room where the mech is located as he goes over the files he has on him. 

From the observation window he could see that the mech is not really an ordinary pleasure mech but a well built frame of a gladiator. Hound recognize the mech easily because simply Bluestreak shown him holo images. The dents in the red frame is obvious there are some cuts that show energon bleeding out but even the scent tell him that this mech is in pain. The scent also tell him this is the twin of Sunstreaker. Sideswipe hangs head down and not even looking up and manages to block the expression he has on his face.

Hound opens the door and walk in more loudly than he normal would have not to startle the other mech. The red mech did not even look at him as he enter and continue to adverts his optics from meeting Hound’s. Hound did see that Sideswipe briefly glance up. 

“Are you Hound?” ask Sideswipe

“I am.” Spoke Hound in confirmation “I was informed that you like to speak with me.”

“I assume you are going ask what happen.” Spoke Sideswipe “Normally, I know Bluestreak deals with these matters, but I can’t let him see me like this.”

“He hurt you pretty bad.” Nodded Hound

“Many here will pay a lot of Shannix to frag a Gladiator.” Spoke Sideswipe “Art supplies are so expensive and it is easy way to make money. I do have enough to be picky who I go to berth with.”

“Did you refuse him?” ask Hound  
“Mmm…yes.” Spoke Sideswipe looking at Hound for the first time. “There is something off about him.”

“Have you ever seen this mech before at the Pit?” ask Hound

Sideswipe pauses for a moment. “I don’t recall him being there at all. In fact he was rather disgusted by the fighting at the Gladiator Pits.”

“Why did he choose you, then?” Hound blurted that statement out. 

Sideswipe grimace a bit. “You are new at this. I could say I am beautiful and handsome mech but my looks have very little reason he pick me. I was unlike the other pleasure mechs he has seen on the streets it is my demeanor that attracted him. “Untamed spark that is wild that needs to be tamed.” When he dumped me after he was done, because I was not completely broken. If I was broken he would deactivated me.”

“I was surprise that you are alive.” Admitted Hound

“As a Gladiator I learn to read opponents.” Spoke Sideswipe “He is not the first nor last mech that hurt me like that. However, he is the first outside the pit. Most mechs at the pit are violent and like violence. For him what motivates him to violence is the pain and not the fighting. Pain is to him about being in control.”

Hound reread at the files that the prep had from other pleasure mechs. The prep ignore racing frames entirely most of them are mid-size frames with strength in them. It would take a large mech to go after a frame like Sideswipe and also skilled one. 

“Can you describe him?” ask Hound

“Not really my memory is a bit hazy on his appearance.” Spoke Sideswipe “I even cannot remember his voice.”

“It says here that refuse medical treatment.” Spoke Hound

Hound watches the desk and the seat opposite of him. The container is still full of energon and Sideswipe made no attempt touch it.

“His touch I can still feel it on my plating.” Snorted Sideswipe in disgust. “I don’t anyone to touch me.”

Hound canted his head towards Sideswipe. “Bluestreak has been asking to see you.”

Sideswipe head snaps up. “I can’t let him see me like this. I am suppose too be the one who protects both Sunny and Blue. What should I do?”

“What do want to do?” ask Hound

Sideswipe looks at Hound. “I want to see Blue but will you stay?”

“I will.” Spoke Hound and sent comm to Jazz to allow Bluestreak in.

Bluestreak looks frantic at Sideswipe. “I heard what happen and I wanted to be here. Why didn’t let me talk to you? I never make you feel ill at ease.”

“Because he loves you, Blue.” Spoke Hound

“I was ashamed Blue.” Spoke Sideswipe “And as Hound says I do love you.”

“I will be strong and get the one who hurt you and make him pay!” spoke Bluestreak nearly in tears.  
Sideswipe looks up and frowns a bit. He expected Sunny to say that and as his twin he will calm the yellow mech down and prevent him doing anything reckless. However, Bluestreak saying that it is almost creepy and scary. Bluestreak is crying and there fury in the passive Praxian.

“I got you the image of Mirage, you wanted Blue.” Spoke Sideswipe taking a padd out.

Hound got a good look at the Noble and Bluestreak is right from the perfect expression Mirage it does not meet up his optics. Mirage is beautiful by all accounts there sad serenity to him. Hound could tell being reserved is natural demeanor for him. 

“You are changing the subject.” Spoke Bluestreak “I was worried about you, Sides.”

“Blue, I love you but I never meant to worry you.” Spoke Sideswipe 

“Will you see the medic.” Spoke Bluestreak evenly

“I will if you are with me.” Nodded Sideswipe

“Sideswipe, Sunstreaker is right about you being a bit daft.” Spoke Bluestreak “I will always worry about you. “

Jazz looks at Hound in mild amusement. “You got anything? I mean after Sides go see the medic we able to get an extra scent.”

“I would like to talks some of other pleasure mechs that are unsolved rapes.” Spoke Hound

“So it is work of a serial rapist.” Spoke Jazz “Most of em prefer racing type frames. This one doesn’t.”

“That is just Stereotype, Jazz.” Spoke Prowl

For Hound it is first time he sees his Captain. Prowl is definitely Praxian in frame unlike Bluestreak he is not the warmest and kindest person there is. Logical and analytical is the best terms to describe Prowl. There is warmth in Bluestreaks optics and none what so ever in Prowl. 

“What is impression of Sideswipe?” spoke Prowl directly

Jazz look more worried and nervous for some reason.

“He is badly shaken up.” Spoke Hound “He is more worried about Bluestreak so he was trying distract him about the gossip of Mirage.”

There is no emotion whatsoever in Prowl about Mirage. Hound saw no softness or hardness in Prowl or even change of demeanor. Prowl just only frown further at the mention of Bluestreak no reaction to Mirage’s designation.

“Blue, does have a fondness for gossip of the celebrities.” Spoke Prowl. “Jazz, you and Hound head to spot that we found Sideswipe to see if we can get some clues.”

Prowl leaves and Jazz vented in relief. 

Jazz manages a whisper. “I screw up man.”

Hound look at his superior in mild surprise that statement.


	4. Pit Bosses and Gladiators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got Sunstreaker personality right here. I never really written the Twins.

Sunstreaker is not happy and the yellow mech practically pulsating with a violent anger whereas Bluestreak has that quiet anger. Hound begin to prefer Sunstreaker reaction to Bluestreak’s the former is less dangerous than the later. Sideswipe looks at the two mechs he care most about in pensive expression. Hound watches the three mechs carefully. Demas office is Spartan with desk and three chairs and walls are steel grey.

“You will be investigating what happen?” spoke Sunstreaker almost more of demand than a question.

“I will be leading the investigation.” Spoke Hound

Bluestreak lean on the desk and Sideswipe sat in chair as Sunstreaker pace the office to work off his fury. 

“I will be his beta.” Spoke Bluestreak firmly

Hound knew Jazz did not assign a beta yet to this case but his spark sank. A beta with emotional investment is not a good way to start the case. The pit boss said he wanted a mech that Gladiator Pits could trust in the Enforcers to solve it. Bluestreak unlike most in Kaon is trusted by the Gladiators establishment as an Enforcer.

“Is the investigation will be here as well?” ask Demas the forth mech in this office. Hound nearly forgot his presence.

“To tie loose ends most likely the mech is not from the Pits.” Answer Hound 

“This is just a formality.” Spoke Demas 

“The Gladiator Pits monitor their own.” Spoke Sunstreaker canted his helm to Hound. “Damaging a fighter mentally cost money to the Pit Boss even all Bosses have unwritten rule about it. If the boss breaks it they are dealt with.”  
“We do not tolerate out siders mostly.” Spoke Demas coolly. “If the matter came within the mech would had been made an example of but since it is an outside world mech.”

“How would you handle it?” ask Hound

“It depends on what the Enforcers will do.” Spoke Demas casting a glance at Bluestreak. “Really mostly on Prowl and if he does his job of actually enforcing the law and deal with person who is responsible for this that is resolve in satisfactory manner. Other Pit Bosses and myself will do nothing and let justice carry itself out. However, Prowl has his own agenda.”

Hound frown a bit for moment in thought it is not the first nor the last time that he heard complaints about Prowl. Demas has means at his disposal to find out who did this and most likely kill the person in most painful manner. 

“Lt. Jazz is processing where we found Sideswipe and place where he is conducting his business.” Spoke Hound

“It was his own indiscretion that cause this.” Growled Sunstreaker “Sides you should give something to Hound for doing this for you.”

“I have other mechs that can pleasure the Enforcer.” Spoke Demas “Right now Sideswipe is too damage for that.”

Hound actually blushed and flustered for few cliks.

Sideswipe manages a good laugh and grin at the tracker. “Hound is kind of mech that only interfaces those he loves. It is an act of love and bonding for some mechs not a release.”

“Interesting.” Spoke Sunstreaker walking up to Hound and get good look at his face. “Blue likes strong fighters often prefers the valve. “ Sidled his frame to Hound and begins to rub his aft. “I wonder what you prefer some mechs prefer both.”

Hound captures Sunstreaker hands from his aft. “I find the person who do this because it my job. Sunstreaker, I cannot take a mech to my berth with me who in the next pulse will stick an Energon blade in my spark.”

“I still insist on a reward though.” Spoke Sunstreaker optics glinted.

“A painting.” Answer Hound

“A what?” ask Sunstreaker looking at Sideswipe

“He knows that you do art work.” Spoke Sideswipe

“Still doing that Sunstreaker?” snorted Demas

“I think Hound means that painting of yours will be reward enough.” Spoke Bluestreak

Sunstreaker smile at Hound for a moment. “Many Pit Bosses like paintings of mechs in a erotic poses. I have a couple of landscapes, cityscapes, and crystals for you to choose one from.” Pulls away from Hound as the tracker releases his hands. “I never had been rejected before this is interesting sensation, like this. Some feel that such lovely mech is rare and wonderful experience. “ Walks up to Sides smacks him across the helm. “How can you be so stupid?!”

“I just want to help you out Sunny.” Spoke Sideswipe

“Has it occur to you I can sell my artwork to fund my need for supplies!” spoke Sunstreaker

“Sunstreaker, the welds are new.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Bluesteak, you do not want me to get hurt.” Spoke Sideswipe wincing

“I rather not see in med-bay. If you fully healed I will punch you myself.” Snorted the Praxian

“They are just like that.” Spoke Demas in a shrug. “Sunstreaker, I can arrange an agent to sell your artwork. Sideswipe, I will arrange a business class or two teach you how to be a dealer so you won’t get yourself killed.”

“How much is going be added to our contract.” Spoke Sideswipe still wincing in pain

“We will have to wait until this whole episode is over with.” Snarled Sunstreaker “Demas will have to use the profit from the paintings to cover us while you recover idiot.”

“Well whoever injured Sideswipe knows his mech anatomy.” Spoke Demas ignoring the twins. “He hit areas that will cause the most pain but nothing really vital. Until Sideswipe heals completely he will not competing in the Pits. This act is not committed by a random thug.”

“Then it is time to take my leave of you.” Spoke Hound in polite smile. “I have to meet up with Jazz at the scene. Blue are you coming.”

“I am coming.” Spoke Bluestreak cheerfully

“Hey Blue, when you get off shift would like a hot oil massage and cleaning.” Spoke Sunstreaker in a grin

“I am sure to let myself get dirty for it.” Smirk the Praxian grin as he walks to the yellow mech

“Hey what about me?” ask Sideswipe

“We are still mad at you.” Spoke Sunstreaker pressing his body closer to Blues and give a passionate kiss. "Come back safe Blue."

“Promise, hot oil massage.” Spoke Bluestreak 

“Promise.” Whisper the yellow mech

Hound looks at his partner and chuckle abit. “Is Sunstreaker like that.”

Bluestreak canted his helm. “Sunstreaker tends to fight and interface with great gusto for him it is all or nothing.” Then he pauses for moment. “Is that the real reason we came here?”

“Like I said to Demas it is formality to make sure the mech is not from the Pits.” Spoke Hound “Jazz has pick up four mechs that are from out of town. The crime scene is warden off so it is our next stop. Blue have you ever been a Beta before?”

“I never have.” Answer Bluestreak “I always the one who assign to desk duty and traffic patrol. I admit this is exciting though and less demanding than answering questions by the press as spokesmech.”


	5. New Objective

Jazz is waiting at the crime scene. Hound look around it is a crystal garden but not as well manicure the ones where the Towers resides at but fancy for the common mech of Kaon. It is unusual the sense that few mechs come to the garden. Hound suspected that Sideswipe would never come here to this small garden but the scents of Transfluid are not here. There four mechs here that Hound found not native to this region. 

“Jazz, did you find on the security cameras.” Spoke Hound

“Yeah these gardens are for foreign dignitaries.” Spoke Jazz in thought “Mostly from Crystal City, Towers and the more nobler Iacons lords use them. That tha good news the bad is that some of em are not exactly touchable.”

“That not what stopping you.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Yeah we have a mech tha can reach em.” Spoke Jazz in the nod “His designation is Mirage.”

“He is an agent?” blurted Bluestreak in surprise

“Tha part Ah not liken is tha Mirage works when higher ups allow it.” Spoke Jazz 

“Prowl.” Spoke Hound

“Mirage works directly under him.” Spoke Jazz “Back to the cameras there were four people that came to the gardens that day. One is Soundwave an aid to Senator Ratbat at tha towers. A mech calling himself Turmoil and he rich mech tha owns part of the pits but does not live here. One Ah have yet to id and last the mech happens to be Mirage’s partner.”

“Does he have a designation?” ask Bluestreak

“The actual one Ah don’t even know.” Spoke Jazz visor darken. “He goes by the name Coldsteel. Not much originality but I suspect tha actual alias.”

“Your right this stinks.” Spoke Bluestreak “Hound may not know that some one has Enforcer connections. How do we know it is not Mirage.”

“Mirage does not have the frame type to be a suspect.” Spoke Jazz “And also his whereabouts are vouch for by several mechs in Iacon during the time frame. Mirage seldom ever leaves the Tower and yeah I know he sneaks out for few joor but he never leave Iacon.”

“Mirage is being watched every clik of the orn isn’t he.” Spoke Hound

“Tha only connection is tha garden to him.” Spoke Jazz “Mirage may be a lot things he does love tha garden tha similar to this one.” Then a frown appear on Jazz’s face. “Ah wan ya to show him tha picture of Sideswipe. Mah feelin tha responsible party is close to Mirage.”

“Might suggest that I can go undercover as a Gardener to the Crystals in the Towers.” Spoke Hound

“Tha is not a bad idea.” Nodded Jazz “Can ye do it?”

“My creators were gardeners.” Spoke Hound “You and Mirage do not get along.”

“Tha putting it mildly.” Spoke Jazz “He caught me and Prowl cheatin on him.”

“If Hound goes undercover…” spoke Bluestreak “What will I do?” 

“Tha truth Blue is we needin you to be tha Enforcer.” Spoke Jazz “Iacon, has it own Enforcers while this is smoke and mirrors bit we needin obvious presence in tha city. Hound do you know anyone in tha Enforcers there?”  
“Trailbreaker.” Spoke Hound “We train in the rural part of Cybertron together. He was my first partner and we decided transfer to different cities as Enforcers.”

Towers: Great Parlor of Mirage’s estate

Mirage gazes at his visitors while one is known to him and the other is a stranger. Jazz shifted under the Noble’s gaze for a moment. The grand Parlor is decorated in the finest objects that the aristocracy can buy. The grandeur is somewhat intimidating to Bluestreak who sat there awestruck. Mirages frame has change to the quality of the nobles but outwardly he looks the same. 

“So there is a problem in Kaon and you think it is connected to the Towers?” ask Mirage coolly

“Yeah I do.” Spoke Jazz

“Does Prowl know about this?” ask Mirage 

“Yeah tha trouble stir up some of tha rowdier elements of Kaon.” Spoke Jazz

Mirage canted his helm and look at the Parlor. “Come with me.”

“What?” ask Bluestreak 

“Most areas of the Towers have audios and this room is no exception.” Spoke Mirage

Mirage begins to guide Bluestreak and Jazz through maze that is part of the Towers. “These corridors are where the meetings are held in secret.” 

“Before we go on Mirage.” Spoke Jazz

“Lord Mirage.” Corrected the Noble in a smirk at Jazz. “We must keep up appearences.”

“Of course we do.” Smirk Jazz back “Have you seen this mech?”

Mirage study the mech in the holo and frown. “Coldsteel has a picture of him. I saw it once when it fell out of his briefcase.”

“Did Lord Coldsteel say anything about him?” ask Bluestreak

“Nothing much.” Spoke Mirage “Other than the fact he is a pleasure mech.”

“Not even his designation?” ask Bluestreak

“Coldsteel is very secretive towards me, Enforcer Bluestreak.” Spoke Mirage “I do not know what he does when he leaves Iacon for a few days.” 

“Your lying.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Lord Aft isn’t lyin Blue.” Spoke Jazz 

“You are so not going use my proper title are you Jazz.” Spoke Mirage in a huff

“It is one of my few perks visiting ya.” Spoke Jazz in a cheeky grin 

Mirage cast a glance at the newcomer and looks at Jazz. “Your agent is good, I had barely sense he is trailing us.”

“He will be contactin ya.” Spoke Jazz

“I still hate you, Jazz.” Spoke Mirage in exvent

“No ya don’t.” spoke Jazz “Yah have every reason to but ya don’t. Ah can tell tha Towers nothing but a gilded cage. What do ya know of Soundwave?”

“Soundwave, has spies everywhere and it Carrier of Cassettes.” Spoke Mirage “You have to be careful around him Jazz.”

“We are Enforcers.” Spoke Bluestreak 

“Soundwave have some real power not the faux stuff Mirage has.” Spoke Jazz 

“Is he a senator.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Like the Gladiators Pit in Kaon, Soundwave, has away making mechs disapper.” Spoke Mirage “And reappear deactivated. Jazz is not kidding you that Soundwave is dangerous. “

“He raped my love.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Unlikely.” Spoke Mirage “Soundwave is dangerous but he not one to demonstrate in such obvious fashion. Is he above Rape I would say he is not. Whatever the objective Soundwave has he will find away too achieve it. Soundwave is not above using his power and influence but he will never demonstrate to show off to other mechs.”

“Tha kinda of mech is more dangerous Blue.” Spoke Jazz “He may know who is the rapist though.”

“You never have been Kaon.” Spoke Jazz seeing other nobles in the vicinity.

“I rarely ever leave Iacon.” Spoke Mirage in snotty demeanor

Hound looks around and saw other nobles around. Mirage assumed aggrieved Noble being question by a commoner Enforcers. Both Jazz and Mirage are playing their roles to the public. Mirage’s manners is off though he is even more guarded. 

The Garden 

Hound observe Mirage’s and the others movements he kept his hands hidden from view and stated to Bluestreak he did not shake with Commoners. Hound noted there is no weapon in either Mirage’s hands and in fact they curl in and seemingly lock into position. Mirage’s small garden is not well tended. Hound could smell the crystal tree know as commonly as the Gardener Nemesis. The seeds require a living source of Energon to germinate and storing the stasis for long period of time. Many scouts had use this particular plant to mark their graves.

“You need those hands look at Lord Mirage.” Spoke Hound

“Your my contact?” spoke Mirage

“Aye.” Spoke Hound catching Mirage’s right hand “You tried to garden yourself.”

“I went by the books.” Spoke Mirage

“Your hands have the seed crystal of Gardener Nemesis.” Spoke Hound “A medic needs to get them out.” 

“I heard of the plant.” Spoke Mirage

“Lets go to medic.” Spoke Hound in cheerful grin. “He is discreet.”

Ratchet Clinic

Ratchet glowered at Mirage and Hound as he used tweezers to pick out the seed crystals out Mirage’s hands. “Hound is he your new apprentice?”

“An employer.” Spoke Hound “He hire me to help him with his garden.”

Mirage sat there stone face as Ratchet carefully taking the seeds from his hands. “You are staring Hound.”

“He is right.” Spoke Ratchet in a grumble. Mirage jerk his hand away. “Don’t move, Glitch head, this one pretty well embed.”

Ratchet put down the tweezers and look at the scratches. “Hmm some show sign infection. Explains why the core temperature high for the Frame type. I have enrich nanite gel that will close the scratches and it must be put on. It means no Gardening.”


	6. past and present

Hound sees that Trailbreaker move into the same public transport that he and Mirage are sharing. The black mech is less than please to see Hound but merely glance at Mirage. Mirage made no movement or acknowledgement to the other presence. Hound glance down at his companion who is recharging his helm on his shoulder. The crystal seeds are now gone and Mirage is no longer in pain. 

“It has been awhile Hound.” Spoke Trailbreaker “How is Kaon is treating you?”

“It is an interesting place.” Answer Hound glancing at his recharging companion. “It has been awhile.”

The transport started to move with the three mechs in him. 

“I spoke with Bluestreak….” Spoke Trailbreaker looking awkward. 

“Ratchet slipped him a sedative.” Spoke Hound

Trailbreaker raises his optic ridge in questioning. Hound takes one Mirage’s hand moves it up in palm is visible to the other Enforcer. Trailbreaker whistle seeing the criss cross scratches of Gardener’s Nemesis’ seed crystal on the Noble. 

“I spoke with Bluestreak to point I lost track of the conversation.” Spoke Trailbreaker “He is good at redirecting your attention away from what matters. “

“There had been a crime in Kaon and the trail leads to the Towers.” Spoke Hound

“I am taking a shot that this crime perp is not Mirage.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“It involves brute force.” Spoke Hound “Giving that Mirage’s servos are in constant pain and hitting a mech will hurt the noble more than the other. I am not saying he is not capable but unlikely.”

“Physical assault.” Spoke Trailbreaker nodded. “You may be right and the fact Mirage barely can form a fist with hands in that condition. The Nobles are not what should worry about, Hound, it is the stewards to the family are going give you trouble.”

“Bluestreak is miffed about Mirage not shaking his hands.” Spoke Hound

“How did he get Gardener Nemesis.” Spoke Trailbreaker laughing

“Gardening.” Spoke Hound 

Trailbreaker merely look amuse at the recharging mech. “Mirage is a noble but doesn’t he have servants to do that? I mean most nobles don’t realize Gardener Nemesis is semi-parasitic plant.”

“Mirage has a garden and was trying to repair it himself.” Spoke Hound smiling at the recharging mech “He said he got the instructions from data-pads.”

“Really.” Spoke Trailbreaker “A crime against a prostitute?”

“I doubt the Enforcers in Kaon will bother with that except that the victim was found affluent area of town. Very few people will have access and most certainly the not the victim himself.”

Trailbreaker leans back in thought for a moment. “Posing as Mirage’s gardener will be a logical approach. Or at least get his garden in order so he won’t kill himself in process.”

Hound turn to Mirage as he murmur. “He does get under your plate. I am guessing get him actual pads that contain real information.”

“You always had a soft spark for lost ones.” Spoke Trailbreaker “I always loved that about you and it was drove us a part.” Trailbreaker looks at the glyphs for the next stop. “This is my stop.” 

“How is Blue doing?” ask Hound

“He is keeping the superiors off my back so he doing good.” Smile the black tactician “Blue can talk also he has ability to redirect the person’s attention away from what is going on.”

Finding the real room of Mirage was not an easy feat. Hound after following a servant to remote room that is comfortable decorated beyond the Enforcer’s means but luxurious others. Mirage is put in his berth to sleep. Coldsteel has yet to make an appearance but Hound found his instinct to watch over sleeping Lord. 

Mirage is up the next cycle looking a nearby terminal with a frown. Hound found the Noble is quiet and went on his business without waking the Scout. Also the atypical behavior has Mirage up early and not late. Hound finds a cube of Energon next to him and that the chair is much more comfortable. 

“Did I wake you?” ask Mirage

Present day on the Lost Light

Mirage brushes up against Hound frame that he gave the other mech a slight hug. “Did I disturb you?” 

“I was thinking about the first days I met you.” Spoke Hound

“You are worried.” Spoke Mirage in slight frown

“Yeah I am.” Spoke Hound “Mirage, all those things happen to you?”

“I am not over them Hound,” spoke Mirage in a smile. “I will never get over them but I can move on.”

“I don’t understand.” Spoke Hound confused

“Those events are now part of my past.” Spoke Mirage “I can move on and forge a new chapter in my life.”

“I kept the seeds.” Spoke Hound

“Can they grow as a potted plant?” ask Mirage

“I am not sure.” Spoke Hound in a hum “I mean the seeds may not be viable anymore.”

“I miss Trailbreaker….” Spoke Mirage

“It is Trailcutter.” Spoke Hound

Mirage gives a slight sniff. “To me he will always be Trailbreaker and I prefer remember him before the drinking the days after when Megatron turned him around.”

Hound knew that Mirage did not take Trailcutter’s death well at all. Hound grabs Mirage’s hand leads him back to the suites. Memories of the beautiful mech in recharging. 

“Are you going try to be Head of Security?” ask Mirage

Hound optics did a blink. In truth being Chief of Security was Red Alert then it was TrailCutter but in truth the Scout never entertained the notion. Hound enjoy being on security detail and Mirage does his Intelligence or Bar work. Mirage looks at the Scout with mysterious smile. 

“It is out of the blue.” Spoke Hound

“I think you should consider it.” Spoke Mirage

“Would I be good at it?” ask Hound

Mirage looks at confused for moment. “You will be a Security Chief that everyone trusts. Stability, people need that more than someone who is flashy or like Red sometimes.”

Hound look at his Conjunx for a first time. “It is about comfort level. I did somethings.”

“Hound, everyone here has some sin and did things we regret.” Spoke Mirage “Rung helped me out. Chromedome hates the fact he mnemo-surgeon and I think it is his path to redemption. Lost Light needs a steady hand they can trust.”

Hound smiles at Mirage. “I will think about it.”


	7. Soundwave

Hound sits across from Ultra Magnus as he peruses the notions of becoming Chief of Security for the Lost Light. Mirage in some ways is still himself where he never directly state what he really thinks. Prism changes on levels that if you knew the mech a person will pick up the subtle differences. It was Prism that changes Mirage’s aloof and indifferent manners to one that actually cares about the others on the ship. Mirage still is reserve and stand offish so much an introvert.

“So Mirage gave you my message.” Spoke Ultra Magnus

“He did but he also is in favor of it.” Spoke Hound

Ultra Magnus optics lite up in surprise. “How is he?” 

Hound knew that instantly is awkward for Ultra Magnus to ask one mental health and adjustment for the crew member. Blurring the lines between public and private matter always put Magnus in difficult situation. Mirage can bend the rules he follows but Magnus on the other hand it is sends him through mental distress.

“Mirage, is doing much better.” Spoke Hound “Why did you want me as Security Chief?”

Ultra Magnus relaxes into a more comfortable position since the conversation dwell on a job and duties than personal matters. “I look through your record as an Autobot and before that as an Enforcer. There are many here with similar records 23 in total some have greater percentage of a match than you do Hound. Rodimus, always stated that sometimes the records do not always have nuances that they should have. Plus Megatron back him.”

Hound merely smile at the former Enforcer of the Tyrest Accords and reminds him of Prowl at times where they prefer things cut and dry. Ultra Magnus is wordy but the last statement is more telling than anything else. It meant that Ultra Magnus is doing a job interview before he assigned the position to the most qualified.

“They made the argument that this position should go to person who is right for the job not statistics of the records. Trailcutter did a better job than Red Alert during his short tenure as Chief of Security.”

“I feel I failed Trailcutter during his time here on the ship.” Spoke Hound calmly

“I think we all feel that time to time.” Nodded Ultra Magnus “You had relationships with Trailcutter.”

“It was before the War and when I was young we were lovers.” Spoke Hound in sorrow. “It ended amicably.”

Ultra Magnus canted his head to the Scout. “I saw no ill will or rancor between you two. Both of you acted professionally. You mention Mirage is in favor of this job offer?”

“It is really my choice, sir.” Spoke Hound “If Mirage was against it he would had said so.”

“Your first case Kaon was unresolved by the records.” Spoke Ultra Magnus.

Back in the days of Golden Age

Mirage looks proud at his Garden. The clearing of dead cyber plants and rebuilding of the beds took a long time. It gave Hound a discreet cover to investigate further of mechs who might be guilty of the crime. Mirage is cover grime and positively beaming and he has a meeting that he needs to get clean for. 

Hound notice that the garden is about the same size and style as the one in Kaon. Even Hound less than eager to talk with Ratbat’s steward, Soundwave. Mirage got up and to leave for his other duties and Hound detected Ravage several cliks ago. 

“He is gone now.” Spoke Hound to cyber cat

“This garden is like other one.” Snorted the Cyber cat “In dimensions.”

“I notice that as well.” Spoke Hound

“I am not use to giving an audience to an Enforcer upon request.” Spoke Soundwave as he walks in. “Interesting, you believe I might have some information but not the guilty party.”

“He told you that he believes you are innocent of this crime.” Spoke Ravage astounded

“He told me that, yes.” Nodded Soundwave “But honestly believes it. Hound, I will tell you anything that not goes my self interest.”

“I expected less.” Spoke Hound

The telepath merely cock his head. “I do not sense deception in you. Your superiors gave you information that I am telepath. I will not pry your questions from head through telepathy.”

“I appreciate that.” Spoke Hound then looks at Ravage.

“I complete faith in Ravage as a confident and friend.” Spoke Soundwave

“Soundwave, you were spotted on the Security cameras in Kaon?” ask Hound

“He is asking about Kaon.” Hissed Ravage to caution Soundwave

“Yes..,” spoke Soundwave “This is specifically about the Gardens in Kaon and nothing else.” 

“We know you go to the Gladiator Pits.” Spoke Hound “Much as my superiors will love to know what you do there. They know you won’t tell us the real reasons but this case deals specifically with the Gardens.”

Soundwave nodded and decided that this matter is separate enough to tell Hound. “I go to the Gardens to center myself from other thoughts.”

“Was anyone else there?” ask Hound

“I reserve a privately so no one disturbs me during meditation.” Answer Soundwave “I am usually accompanied with my cassettes.”

“Did see anything unusual in the Gardens?” ask Hound

“I saw nothing out of the ordinary.” Spoke Soundwave “My alone time was interrupted by Senator Ratbat and we left the Gardens before a meeting.”

“Ravage, have scented anything out of the ordinary?” spoke Hound

Ravage blink in surprise at Hound. “I scented Coldsteel.” Then cast a glance at Soundwave. “Coldsteel scent has mixture of Energon and transfluid on it. It was not the red Gladiator from the pits who have making extra shannix as a whore.”

“When did you leave Kaon?” ask Hound

“We left half an orn before Sideswipe was discovered.” Answer Soundwave

Hound merely nodded mostly this conversation establish Soundwave and the cassettes their alibis. Ravage clue is most telling and that the crime happen after they left and Coldsteel is still there. Also since both Soundwave and Ravage had been to the Gladiator Pits the cat would the Twin’s scent. 

“Hound, Coldsteel plays both sides.” Spoke Soundwave 

“You do not trust him?” ask Hound

“I trust no one but it is in degrees.” Spoke Soundwave “Mirage is a spy on the Noble class, but I trust him more than his bosses who put him here. ColdSteel is greedy and has no allegiance. I deal with many like him.”

“Why are telling me this?” ask Hound

“It is rare to meet an honest person.” Answer Soundwave “Also my motivations are my own but they coincide with yours.”

“You are using me.” Spoke Hound

“For this matter yes.” Spoke Soundwave “Your superiors are using you as well but less honest about it. Prowl motives is to wants protect his pet here and without the Senate to knowledge and permission. Come Ravage our audience is at an end.”

Hound watches the large mech leave the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

Mirage looks at Hound as he sits on the ledge of a bed. The garden had been cleared out of overgrown crystals and looks somewhat barren. Hound merely smiles at the noble as he stood at the entrance. The noble smile back even though it did not reach his optics. 

Hound knew the noble was watching. Mirage is like a turbo-fox in some regards beautiful and yet skittish. Mirage’s own partner is no doubt abusing him. Hound heard the rumors it was not just verbal but it is emotional. Mirage should complain to Prowl but as soon as he thought of it Hound quickly dismissed it. It was same reason why he didn’t complain about the seeds in his hands. It was not that his pride stood in his way it is because he is trap in role that Mirage had little control of. It takes awhile for Mirage to approach him and make sure they are alone. It took Mirage longer to actually trust him to confide his thoughts. Hound knew he did not have the later. Making non-threatening movements and Mirage will come to him. It is ongoing conflict in the Noble mech. 

“I brought you a cube.” Spoke Mirage timidly

“Mirage, where are the other servants?” ask Hound

Mirage own optics dimmed. “Most of the servants here are working for ColdSteel and I am allowed an allowance.”

Hound could smell the mid-quality polish on Mirage. “The money you get?”

Mirage looks distant. “I had enough to pay for your wages and not all the fine polish that the Towers used. So I had to budget it. I will use the fine Polish when I have to do social events but with mid-quality is just fine. I want this garden to be used as my sanctuary.”

Hound merely frowns at that and it coincides with Ratchet’s report. Mirage’s frame had thin film of fine polish which hid some dents and systemic use of auto-repair. Mirage puts down two cubes of mid-grade the same that Hound normally buys, himself. 

“I got you list of the stewards and schedules of the Towers.” Spoke Mirage 

“You should not involve yourself with such matters.” Spoke Hound  
Mirage deflated further. “Hound, I am spy for the Enforcers. I feel that this one time this is entirely my choice. It took me awhile to get the schematics of the Towers service tunnels that allow the most discretion.”

Hound took the package from Mirage soon show him. Mirage not only got him schedules but maps of the service tunnels and when being used. “This will be most useful.”

“You cleared out a lot overgrown material.” Spoke Mirage

“The garden is bad need of repair.” Smiled Hound “See the cracks in the bedding.”

“Building materials.” Nodded Mirage

“Yes. The seeding material can wait.” Nodded Hound “I am going ask an old friend of mine to help out with the material and some of the work.”

“I can help as well.” Spoke Mirage

Hound merely smile at Mirage and took him this long come as close as he did. “I afraid it might be out of your skill set. If you really want to help you can help by cleaning the path way.”

Mirage optics went dim. “I don’t have enough to pay him.”

Joor later

Trailbreaker scans the Garden taken aback how much work is needed. Hound smiles a greeting at him. Working on the repairs helps Hound with the contact information. 

“Lord Mirage got a poor deal on this garden.” Spoke Trailbreaker noted the state of the Garden

“Mirage is keeping illusions that he has more money than he actually access to.” Spoke Hound

“Has the suspect had been treating him ill? “ ask Trailbreaker “Prowl won’t reassign him. I gave Prowl the report on Mirage’s injuries from Ratchet. “

“Mirage never issued a complaint to the superiors.” Spoke Hound

“I don’t think Lord Mirage is in position too.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“This garden gives him some measure of peace.” Spoke Hound. Mirage is tormented and haunted it is a look that rarely seen during this age of peace. Coldsteel did not have the frame of a noble but Mirage did. Prowl will not transfer Mirage somewhere else. 

Trailbreaker spots the blue and white mech walking into the garden with brooms for the path. Mirage gives a brief glance to Trailbreaker. 

What kind of solution?” ask Trailbreaker. “There is too much in a bucket.”

Mirage merely froze at Trailbreaker and his hands tremble. Hound gives him an encouraging smile as he pours some back in the bottle. 

“It just needs to be diluted.” Spoke Hound “I have a spare pair to protect your hands.”

“Bluestreak is coming by with some new supplies.” Spoke Trailbreaker shaking his helm. 

“You want me to greet him.” Spoke Mirage

“I think that is best you prep yourself.” Spoke Hound

Mirage nodded and leaves to his quarters.

“He is a waif.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“Pardon.” Spoke Hound

Trailbreaker optics dimmed a bit. “Hound, Mirage needs to be protected.”

“Prowl?” ask Hound

“Prowl values him as strategic asset.” Spoke Trailbreaker “Mirage, is in danger. Sideswipe’s results came back. Keep him busy.”

“Jazz’s words hunh.” Spoke Hound beginning mix the clay for the beds.

“Not exactly.” Spoke Trailbreaker “Jazz said you can frag him to keep him busy while finding out his secrets.”

Hound took a trough out and stops a minute to process that. “Mirage is paying for my wages as a gardener. “

“Off the record there is something else is going on.” Spoke Trailbreaker “Mirage is an asset to them and they want to protect their investment. I don’t think they care about Mirage’s emotional and mental state or they would remove him a long time ago. Coldsteel is becoming a problem to both the Enforcers we work for and who ever Mirage works for.”

“Jazz.” Spoke Hound

“Jazz is too in love with Prowl to see what is going on.” Spoke Bluestreak “I was hired on in the house.”

Bluestreak is puzzled by the cell that Mirage is placed in. Mirage does his duty and little else. This garden is an outlet. Coldsteel had been brutal with the Blue and white mech when in private he barely gets what needs but public it is another matter. Bluestreak watch Mirage at the parties it was like watching marionette for a puppet master. Mirage’s private duties are done meticulous and with great details to what are the going onin the complex. 

Mirage’s reports indicate there is a smuggling operations that has to do with illegal supplies of Guns going too and from the Towers. Most of the nobles have weapon fetishes did not even order them and the names had been falsified. It was reported to both Coldsteel but it went no further. In fact Coldsteel became more demanding where Mirage location at all times are in the Towers. 

Jazz received the report and was furious. Like Hound report from Mirage it was a map that gave him more access to going on in the Towers. Hound made a replica of the map of the Towers for Jazz and Prowl to use. 

“Hound, do you think Mirage had been raped?” ask Bluestreak

Hound pauses in his work for a moment. “Ratchet did not indicate so. I know there is a lot of abuse on him. Have you asked this of Jazz?”

“Jazz was giving me unusual response.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Blue, I don’t think it was Coldsteel who raped him.” Spoke Trailbreaker “Whatever Mirage suffered here was not going be reported since it was Coldsteel control the information.”

It sounds like Jazz is having problems with his conscience. Prowl is rumored to work in covert teams and so is Jazz. Hound found it more disturbing that Mirage is merely a tool to them. Mirage came out because he is curious about Trailbreaker but now he could be hiding. 

“I will speak to him about the ring.” Spoke Hound

“Bluestreak?” ask Trailbreaker

“Coldsteel is not letting me near him.” Spoke the Praxian

“That is not surprising to what Mirage had said earlier.” Spoke Hound

Bluestreak took a padd and handed it Trailbreaker. The black mech whistled in amazement at what the inventory that Coldsteel has on hand. 

“Can you get the antidotes.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Some this stuff is rare as poisons go.” Spoke Trailbreaker “Ratchet can procure them.”

“So Sideswipe had poison in his system?” ask Hound

“It was his Gladiator training that helped neutralize the poison in his system.” Bluestreak optics went cold. “The poison would had killed him if he did not have a tolerance for it.”

“Mirage?” ask Trailbreaker

“I cannot say for sure.” Spoke Hound “Mirage’s knowledge is extensive but some more exotic poisons that Sideswipe had he may not know at all. He had never been to Kaon.”

“True. Mirage was not in contact with Sideswipe.” Spoke Trailbreaker. “Most operatives do know poisons but the toxin that affected Sideswipe was not that uncommon. It was not a rare toxin and easily to get of a hold of.”

“Not in Kaon.” Spoke Bluestreak “If anything that slows the response is considered illegal.”

“Assassins in Kaon use weapons not poison to dispatch their targets.” Noted Hound. “It is more warrior city state than one that uses this to kill.”

Bluestreak knew that Mirage gave his reports to Hound and it was not just some bit of information. Coldsteel did not want his partner to be involved and virtually locked him up as a prisoner.


	9. The Garden

Bluestreak watches Hound as he holds the limp form. Spectrometer is slowly identifying the poison that currently runs in Mirage’s system. The beeping device gave him the antidote. Bluestreak got it from his subspace compartment. Hound continue to rock lithe mech in his arms. 

“Hound, Ratchet is on his way.” Spoke Bluestreak “You need to get Mirage to swallow this.”

Hound took the package and lifted to Mirage’s lips. Bluestreak look at the room it is barren just like the suite stripped of it finery. 

“Hound.” Spoke Mirage in a weak voice

Hound leans in but Mirage puts his hand up to stop him. “Mirage.”

“No kiss.” Spoke Mirage in half-yearning tone. “Poison. Trace on the lips.”

Bluestreak in a faint smile. “You did not drink all the poison.”

“Drink this.” Spoke Hound as he lifts Mirage to vial.

Mirage barely swallows all the contents in the pouch. Ratchet gave a room a look of disgust. Ratchet went to work on the blue and white mech. Hound looks pleading at the medic.

“He will live, Hound.” Spoke Ratchet “Being all right is another matter.”

“We need to leave.” Spoke Mirage weakly “They are coming!”

Ratchet held the Noble down as the gold optics went wide in fear.  
“Who is coming?” ask Hound

“The seekers.” Answer Mirage “He betrayed the Towers.”

Ratchet scrowled…”Hound, lets go.”

Hound watch in his alt mode as the seekers are flying above. Ratchet, gave Mirage sedative in trailer and watch the flyers wordlessly. Bluestreak went on ahead to the base. Ratchet and Hound move more slowly with Mirage. Ratchet decided against to tell the Scout of Mirage moaning in pain as the first explosion. It was a small mercy to give the Noble the sedative. ColdSteel disarm the anti-aircraft defense system that the Towers had. Sentences thousands of mechs to death and attempted murder of Mirage.

Mirage did care about the inhabitants and he optics are crying out in grief. For someone came from luxury there is no real comfort for the racer and being semi sedate state, Ratchet, knew that Mirage was a plant from the Special Ops. If he could forge this mech death certificate and free he would. This mech had the misfortune of being the pet project of Prowl. 

Jazz waited for them with a grim expression. “Optimus has sent out the medics for survivors.” His visor soften as Ratchet put Mirage on medi berth. “I was wrong to hate ya.” 

Hound canted his helm to Jazz. “Sir.”

“I was wrong about Prowler.” Spoke Jazz “Ratchet, Optimus agreed to have Mirage under my charge.”

“I suppose letting him go back to Prowl tender mercies.” Spoke Ratchet bluntly “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” answer Jazz

“This is too much.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Blue?” ask Jazz

“It is just too much.” Spoke Praxian. “Jazz, what are you?”

“I am an Autobot special ops agent.” Spoke Jazz

“Autobots and now Terrorist attack.” Spoke Bluestreak transforming and drive off.

Hound watch the sleeping mech for joors and the worse has reported but Mirage is out of it. Waif is right word for Mirage. Jazz did more that Hound expected in making sure that Mirage has a second chance at life. The change in Jazz was drastic his demeanor is more of anger. There is self-blame for what happened. Med bay is quiet and Hound watch the recharging mech.

“It was Mirage’s report on the weapon smuggling got him hurt.” Spoke Jazz coolly. “Coldsteel found out that the Towers some high up was smuggling weapons to the Decepticons.”

“He was poison for that.” Spoke Hound

“No, he knew that Coldsteel was going attack the Towers.” Spoke Jazz evenly. “Prowl wanted more info on the Towers and refused to pull Mirage out. To Prowl, Mirage was expendable from the start.”

“Trailbreaker called him a waif.” Spoke Hound

Jazz just nodded grimly at the sleeping form of Mirage. “He needs a friend now.”  
The present on the Lost Light. 

Hound frown a moment and go searching for a good place for a Garden. Mirage is finally smiling again and he is at peace. The memories brought back how much the blue and white mech wanted a garden and that he promised to provided one. 

“Hound…” spoke Mirage

“I was going down memory road for retrospective.” Spoke Hound

“The what memory has brought that smile to your face.” Spoke Mirage

“The Garden you always wanted.” Spoke Hound

“Here?” ask Mirage

“Yeah.” Answer Hound. “We have the soil for it.”

“It seems rather selfish, Hound, we can share it with the crew.” Spoke Mirage

Hound merely laughs at Mirage and tweaks his nose. “I guess I found what you were looking for.:

Mirage’s smile fades a bit. “ I wondered why I join the Lost Light.”

Hound takes the lithe mech in his arms. “I wondered about that.”

 

“When you left Cybertron…” spoke Mirage “I realized for the first time I had people who cared about me. The world is new and wild but the world I knew was not. The more I looked at Cybertron it was like me and my life. I was given a choice. So I choose to go where my friends are my dear ones. It is not the Knights of Cybertron that lure me away, I just wanted to be close to who I care about.”

Hound kisses Mirage gently on the lips. “Mirage, what does the garden mean to you now?”

“It is not the Garden the wish I desired most.” Spoke Mirage “It was the people who I was around with made the Garden more real.”

“I remember the night when I almost lost you.” Spoke Hound somberly “How that poison was taking you away from me. I was scared that I almost lost you before I got to know you. I nearly lost you to Prism.”

“I had to find myself, Hound.” Spoke Mirage canting his helm

“Mirage, I want this garden.” Spoke Hound “I want to grow something and create. No weapons in your hands that is what Rodimus promised. I want peace. “

Mirage looks out the window and the stars. “Hound, it will take longer to learn peace than it does war. My inner peace is still a daily struggle. I just want to build something with you.”

Hound captures Mirage waist again and pulls him close. Teases his transformation seams as Mirage gasps slid his glossae into the other room.

“Ahem!” spoke a voice deep and gravelly

Both Mirage and Hound look up saw Megatron growling at them. Rodimus grins at them in an impish smile.   
“How long are you here for?” spoke Mirage as his derma plates heated up.

“The garden bit.” Spoke Rodimus “It is an excellent idea.”

“I agree.” Spoke Megatron

“Wow Megsy.” Spoke Rodimus his grin brighten.

“I agree for the not the reasons you would.” Spoke Megatron. “I need to get with Magnus, on the rules and regulations.”

“Are you going allow it.” Spoke Hound

“It is worthy idea to be reminded of the beauty of Cybertron.” Spoke Megatron.

“Anyhow are going announce the Conjunx Endura, Hound.” Spoke Rodimus. 

“I suggest you further explore that option in your room or berth.” Spoke Megatron “Now if you excuse us we have some pressing business.”

“Ah Megsy…” spoke Rodimus teasing “You can make the mech melt.”

“It’s Megatron. Not Megsy.” Spoke Megatron.

Mirage grabs Hound hand leads him to the quarters.


	10. Finding Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound comes to realization about Mirage.

Hound walks over to the terminal and places a call to Jazz. He cast a side glances and sees Mirage still in recharge. A faint smile graces the lips of the spy. Mirage’s partner Coldsteel died sometime later after the Towers fell. It was that time he thought he nearly lost the mech that capture his spark to despair. Mirage was released from medical bay days later and he was quite withdrawn.

“Hound?” spoke Jazz weariness

“Jazz, did I call at bad time?” ask Hound

“No, you call at great time prevent meh goin stir crazy.” Spoke Jazz “It’ s about Mirage.”

“He change, Mirage, I mean.” Spoke Hound

Jazz frowns a bit. “We all change Hound. Is it a good change even here I can see’ im smiling like tha?”

Hound looks at Mirage. “I feel Jazz he will not need me in the future. I love him and knowing what he went through is spark breaking.”

“Ah know Hound.” Spoke Jazz “Ah cannae answer what yer lookin for. Ah never knew the mech he was before tha process. Ah knew Raj when he came out of his condition. It was pretty messed up. Mirage was less a person then he is now. It messed him up big time.” Jazz smiles again. “Yer the one tha save him by given him hope. Mirage would nae feel safe with feeling again.”

“I just have my doubts.” Spoke Hound “I like this new Mirage.”

“He is right you know.” Spoke Mirage in a smile. “Hello, Jazz, may I be so bold and blunt to say that you look like slag.”

“Raj, you seem more a peace with yerself.” Spoke Jazz in mild amusement

“I can go look in the mirror without seeing a stranger.” Answer Mirage

Hound watches his lover get up and walk to the door. “Where you are going?”

Mirage pauses for a moment. “I thought you like to speak with Jazz in private.”

Hound looks down and smiles. “I am a fool aren’t I?”

“Say wha?” ask Jazz

“Pardon.” Spoke Mirage puzzled

“I love you, Mirage, I always love you.” Spoke Hound. “I was afraid that I was no longer needed. I gave you the courage to get better. “

“You are my Tracker.” Spoke Mirage “You needed time to adjust. I was hoping you will adjust. I love you.”

“I made you wait too long, Mirage.” Smiles Hound “Jazz….”

“Yeah man.” Spoke Jazz in a cheaky grin. “Ah your friend and no worries. Raj, take care of him will ya.”

“I will.” Answer Mirage.


End file.
